Bloody Paradise
by Cookiie Mo
Summary: 17 yr. old orphaned Taylor suddenly inherits a mysterious mansion from long lost aunt...but there's more about that house than she's told.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wow it still gives me the chills seeing this house, Miss Rozette as you can see the outside structure may not be much, but what you are looking to see is that the inside may still in order as your aunt left it."

"You haven't seen for yourself?"

My aunt's lawyer stared at me uneasily. Looking at him, for a small blonde geeky looking man, he wasn't handsome, but surely not unattractive. He seemed too timid for his job description as a lawyer, but the way he spoke on the phone while handling business was totally different.

"Well miss it was just so sudden, the death and all,"

He stopped as in to think.

"and it's really not my place to just intrude, I'm sorry if-"

"No, its okay really….so it's been empty since September?"

"Yes, and everything is still up and running, you won't have to worry about anything….Ms. Rozette had a way as not to be bothered by nonsense. All that is left in her will was for you, her great niece, to have the key, along with everything else in her possession, so you would never have to worry about anything. It almost seems as if she knew it would be the end of her time, a shame, and to leave such a young lady alone in the neck of the woods-"

"I'm seventeen and can take care of myself."

And I really could.

The lawyer looked at me with his eyebrows raised and turned to his car, then took a thick stack of papers out of his briefcase along with a pen and told me to sign if I was sure this is where I wanted to start my new life. DUH, like I would want to be dragged to my old orphanage Foster again. I signed the papers and walked up to my new home squeezing the gold cross around my neck.

When I first step into my house, the first thing I noticed was it seemed as if the house was not left abandoned for 5 months. There was not a speck of dust from where I was standing and there were just a few lights on, but I guess that would be needed because all the windows had thick black velvet drapes so that not an ounce of sunlight could find its way in.

The house itself was gigantic; growing up in an orphanage would not have rendered my view of knowing that I now live in an old Victorian mansion. It was like stepping into an early 1800's home.

It was elegantly furnished with beautiful painting I saw as I walked by. My aunt must have married a rich man or something, but I didn't catch a 'Mrs.' when the pronounced her name, only miss. So where did she get the money from? Even better if she knew of my existence, why did she never get me out of that rat hole of an orphanage.

As I climbed the staircase, going into room after room I noticed that I had probably gone into 12 rooms! The lawyer had told me that he thought the house might have 30 rooms, like I was suppose to turn that down, but I think that just might only be on the FIRST floor!

It was starting to get dark out and I was getting a little hungry, the only thing I ate today was a pack of peanut butter crackers Ms. Thompson, the head of the orphanage chucked at me with her big round hands when I left Fosters this morning with the lawyer to catch the plane to Washington from Michigan. Now I am in a bind, where is the kitchen? I have been walking for over an hour now and haven't even seen a glimpse of one. I'm such a fool, even if I do find the kitchen what would I eat, the house has been abandoned for 5 months, now I'm kind of scared to see what has rotted.

I found my way back to the front door and put my bags in the first bedroom where I would be sleeping for the time being. As I made my way back on my hunt for the kitchen I heard what seemed to be a cupboard closing. It didn't scare me because I was always one to not be frightened easily, but I found it strange because it was coming from what looked to be a _bedroom?_ Without a second thought I opened the door, and to my amazement it was a tiny _kitchen_. What was a kitchen doing right in the middle of bedroom chambers? It wasn't even big; the bed in the room where I would camp out wouldn't even have a way to fit in such a tight space. Who would think to make such a small kitchen?

With that my stomach growled.

What ever big or small, a kitchen is not a kitchen unless it has food.

I opened the refrigerator, hoping that I wouldn't die of the rotten smell to come, to disbelief as I saw that the fridge was empty! Not only empty but seemed as if it had never been used. Now that I think about it, the whole entire kitchen seems to have not been used as if it was just built. I opened all the cabinets and the pantry to see nothing! What human would have a home without even a cup or dish never the less FOOD! What was going on through the head of this weird and mysterious aunt of mines head?

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE FOOD!!!" I screamed storming out of the mini kitchen.

I headed towards my bedroom to grab the bag the lawyer gave me with credit cards that my aunt had left me. I think I saw a gas station not to far away before we hit the woods and came along the property. I headed out of the room going to the front door when I saw a little flash. I turned to see that the light to the kitchen were turned off.

I didn't remember turning the light off when I ran out. The light must have blown, since I'm going to the store I should see if I have enough to buy light bulbs also. As I got to the kitchen to check the light, it came straight on. Strange. I was turning back around when I saw out of the corner of my eye something on the counter.

A loaf of bread, jars of peanut butter and jelly, and a jug of water.

I clutched the handle of the door and slowly backed away holding onto the cross around my neck.

Was I imagining things, or was I like this crazy dead aunt of mine who appeared out of nowhere to make this teenaged orphaned niece a millionaire living in a freaking 100 roomed mansion.

I know that I am not crazy, but there is truly and most definitely any way that I would have missed seeing that food?

I looked at the bread and saw the date, it was fresh and the water was warm.

My stomach growled again, at least my stomach doesn't care, but why is there fresh food in this 5 old month abandoned house?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I have always been alone so I am use to being lonely. At Fosters I would always see kids come and go. Seeing kids looking so happy because they have found a home, I so longed to hold the hand of a new mother and father to take me away but I never even got the chance at least to look at couples as they walked in. I can remember back when I was young Ms. Thompson with her disgustingly red curly hair, had told me that when people came that I was to hide because my ugly face and bad manners would scare off the parents and I would ruin it for the other kids. She said that she would do anything to get rid of me. Even though I didn't think that I had bad manners, I didn't know if I was ugly or not. So whenever a couple came looking for a child Ms. Thompson would always hurry me into a room upstairs where I would look out at the child that had found their new family._

_One day when I was 9 I ran into a young couple who were on their way out. Obviously they had not found a child that would fill the space in their hearts, but as they looked at me the woman looked at her husband and started to cry but she looked so happy, and the man smiled and walked over to me._

"_You are the most beautiful child I have seen in my life, what is your name sweetie."_

_I didn't want to say anything because I thought my bad manners would scare them away so I took off running up the stairs to the room I usually hid in and looked out the window awaiting the couples departure. As I looked out the window I heard footsteps coming up the hall._

"_I'm quite sure she came this way Ms. Thompson."_

"_Mr. Collins, I assure you that there is no child of that description here at Fosters, now if you would pleas-"_

"_No, we saw the child plan as day, big green eyes, curly blond hair, we couldn't make her up, she's a beauty, the child we have been waiting for, we want to take her home with us today to make her ours. We don't understand why she just ran off like that without saying anything."_

_My heart stopped for a moment, a couple wanted me? I jumped to my feet and rushed to the door._

As I awoke the next morning it was like waking in heaven, I have never slept in my own room, I always slept in the beds with younger children. I felt so energetic; I had a good nights sleep with a full stomach of mysterious bread, a nice hot bath, undisturbed, and a big comfy bed.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the curtains and threw them open letting the warm sun shine on me. I ran out to the hall and into the big living room and ripped open all of the heavy curtains and watched as the room glowed beautifully of all of its glass antiques. I was in a wonderland, and it was all mines, I would have never thought that I would experience a day like this in my life.

Admiring all the artwork on the wall I glance up at a portrait over the grand marble fireplace.

'Margaret Rozette', is this my great aunt? The portrait looked as if it was painted in the mid 1800's or later. The women was breath taking and she looked as if she was in her late 30's, with long curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Her smile was the loveliest so warming and loving just staring at me.

She looks nothing like the crazy aunt that I had imagined. Just looking at her picture I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I had never seen this woman, yet met her, I felt tears coming to my eyes and they just fell. I loved her and missed her so much and I don't even know her. I have to find out more about my Aunt Margaret.

I breezed through the mansion in what seemed to be hours, opening curtains and doors letting the sun pour in. This house, _my_ house could not be a dark and gloomy one.

I had lost count of how many rooms I had entered and which floor I was on because he farther I went I couldn't tell if I was gong up stairs or down.

I had gotten deeper and deeper into my new home and yet there never seemed to be an end?

Countless bathrooms, bedrooms, and libraries, all fully furnished. I was now in the second part of the house which I got to threw going out to a court yard. This house never stopped, yet I never left a curtain closed because that showed me if I had been there or not.

My stomach is now killing me, it seems to now be around 7 o'clock and the sun is about to start setting and I haven't eaten anything.

I'm getting so sleepy and hungry. I'm at the end of a hall and open the last two curtains, I open a door to room a plop right on a bed. I should just rest a little and then find my way out to eat later. I don't realize when I doze off.

What was that!

I look around droopy and confused and remember that I took a nap in a room in the house.

But something just woke me? A loud sound woke me?

I looked over to see out the window but the curtains were shut. I think I do remember opening the ones in the bedroom, but it doesn't matter because definitely remember opening the ones outside the door.

I get up feeling the hunger even stronger in my stomach.

Looking out the window I see that it is pitch black. How long did I sleep? I head out to the hall.

I did open all the curtains didn't I? Why are all of them _closed_?

I looked up and down the hall, and every curtain was closed. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I grabbed the cross around my neck. Who closed the curtains? I know I opened them because that's the reason that I am here but why are they closed now.

Without thinking I start sprinting down the halls, turning corners, leaping down stairs. Closed, closed, closed, every window is closed, I know that I am definitely not crazy, I opened every window.

I have to get out of this house… NOW!

I just need to find out how to get out?

I have finally realized that I am lost and that has not slowed me down at all. I'm still running and I see big double doors ahead of me. They don't look familiar, but I burst threw them anyway.

I stop.

"Well, now may I say that it is such a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Taylor Rozette, my beauty, aren't you just as lovely as your aunt."

My legs go out and I'm on the floor. I feel as I slowly lose consciousness. The last thing I remember are cold hands lifting me and carrying me out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_As I'm about to turn the handle of the door I hear Ms. Thompson laugh._

"_Oh my dear, I you must mean Taylor, one of our servants here." She said._

"_Servant? It was a child, not a servant I saw."_

"_Yes, Taylor you see is a child, I have raised as my own. She's deaf, mute and a little slow in the head with the mind of a 1 year old."_

_I took my hand off the knob and backed from the door confused. I was a servant and had the mind of a 1 year old? I was in fact the smartest in class when the teacher came to teach the kids. I had read every book in the library even correct the teacher a time or two. I sure wasn't deaf or mute, but how was I slow?_

"_Really, but she looked fine to us."_

"_Mr. Collins that doesn't prove anything, she may seem cute on the outside, but on the inside, she a hand full."_

"_Well she seemed to be so perfect."_

_Mr. Collins paused._

"_Sorry Ms. Thompson, guess we we'll go to another home. Thank you for the time."_

"_Oh, don't mention it, it's my job, have a good day, and good luck with your search."_

_I stood still listening as the Collins went to the font door._

_I ran to the window to see them as they walked off down the sidewalk. The door behind me opened and I heard Ms. Thompsons heavy footsteps walked up behind me._

_As I watched the husband hold on to his depressed wife, Ms. Thompson bent down and whispered in my ear,_

"_If I could, I would do anything to get rid of you, only if I could."_

_She had the absolutely perfect time to get rid of me, why didn't she._

_I looked at her with my blurry eyes with tears and said,_

"_What's stopping you?"_

_She looked at me dead in the eye and said,_

"_More like who's stopping me."_

_Taylor…_

_Taylor…_

_TAYLOR!_

"What!"

I yelled as I opened my eyes. I looked around my room as the bright sun beamed on me.

Who called me?

As I sat there looking around for who it was then my mind flooded with the events from last night. The curtains, the halls, the MAN! I squeezed my cover tighter. Did someone break into the house? I jumped out the bed and ran to the front door.

When I reached the door I was going to lock the door, but it was _already_ locked. That mean they could still be in the house. What actually happened last night?

I stiffened up a little. I looked down at my clothes. I was still in last nights clothes. Good.

Who was that man…that handsome man-? I then remembered his long dark brown hair from last night as he sat smiling at me.

My stomach made a growl so loud that it made my whole body shake. I jetted of towards the kitchen to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

When I got to the fridge my mouth dropped open.

The entire fridge was stocked.

Apples, meat, cheese, juices, yogurts, I mean full, things I never had at Fosters.

Someone was at the house. No, someone was _in_ the house.

_Ding-dong_

Who's that?

I squeezed the cross around my neck as I walked to the door, shaking as I reached for the handle.

_Ding-dong_

I opened the door.

"Oh hi Miss Rozette, sorry I know its early in the morning but I came by yesterday and it seemed no one was home, but I have to get the rest of this paper work done t-"

I yank the scrawny lawyer right through the door it was better not to be alone right now.

"Well um, yes is there somewhere we can sit"

"Yes, yes Mr. um…?

"Rogers, Steve Rogers,"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card.

"Here, my card just in case."

"Yes, please sit here in the living room."

"Excuse me, but could I please have a bit of water?"

"Of Corse please sit, make yourself comfortable. Please."

"Why…why thank you."

Steve then smiled and then looked me up and down?

I turned and rolled my eyes and went back into the kitchen thinking that I really need to eat now before I got sick, I was getting dizzy.

I opened the cabinet took out a bowl and a cup for Mr. Rogers.

As I made my cereal and his water, I then realized, _WHERE_ in the hell did these cups and bowls come from? This house may be making me crazy after all?

"Thank you for the water Miss Taylor."

"Don't mention it."

The lawyer smiled at me again. Weird man, but look whose talking. The girl with the magic refrigerator except nothing disappears, it just keeps on appearing.

"Let's get to business; I want you to sign here, here, and here."

"W hat are these papers?

"Oh, just papers stating that you received the house."

I didn't feel like looking through the papers, so I just started to sign.

"Mr. Rogers, tell me about my aunt."

"She was a very lovely woman."

"You say that as if you were trained to say that."

Mr. Rogers look at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Miss, it's really not my place to say-"

"What do you mean, who on earth would I tell, I just want to know what my 'lovely' Aunt Margaret did to make her so filthy rich."

"Well, I will tell you that I myself cannot even answer that, I just know that you were the one to receive it. Your aunt was very secretive about herself. Never let anyone get to close in her business if you know what I mean."

"No I don't 'know what you mean'."

"Well, she came to me for only thing that didn't need to be said, like passports, birth certificates, and things like that, but I've never handled her money."

"Wait, what did she need passports and birth certificates for?"

Mr. Rogers looked at me suspiciously, and then at the picture of my aunt over the fireplace then back at me.

"I think that you should really just finish signing these papers and I should be on my way."

I looked at him confused, but still finished signing the papers.

"Thank you again Miss Rozette-"

"Just Taylor please."

"Yes, Taylor…I'll be sure to come back soon to see how you are doing."

Mr. Rogers winked at me then headed out the door. I rushed behind disappointed in his early leave. I really didn't want to be alone.

"Mr. Roger, are you sure that no one has been in the house since my aunt has died?"

"I can't be too sure on that Taylor."

"How did you know that she had died?"

"A phone call was all that I received stating that she had passes and I straight to what I was told to do next over the phone."

"Who called?"

"I really don't know, he said that he was a friend and that the call was what he was instructed to do. To be honest, I really don't know how your aunt died."

With that Mr. Rogers turned to his car got in and left.

I closed the door and went back to the living room to finish my cereal.

What was _really_ going on?

I looked around the shady room where the curtains were closed.

I started to get the shivers again and went to my room to take a long, long bath.

I can't be afraid of my own, home, not if I'm to live here for the time being.

When I think about it…I really have no where else to go.

I squeezed the little gold cross around my neck and went into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The Christmas after the Collins had left I was mopping the kitchen floor when Ms. Thompson came in._

_She looked at me then rolled her eyes._

"_There is a gift on you bed; I suppose that you get to it before the other kids do."_

_I ran and gave Ms. Thompson the biggest hug._

"_Thank you ma'm-"_

_She pushed me off of her._

"_Stop all this fuss, why would I ever get a child like you a gift. It was not me who gave it to you. Now run along."_

_I looked at her wanting to say more, but stopped myself and ran to the rooms. I got to the bed that shared with a 5 year old and saw the loveliest little black box with a shinning gold ribbon._

_I ran yanked up the box and ran to the bathroom to hide before the other kids saw. I was not a greedy child, but I have never in my life had something of my own that was not passed down or thrown out. I ripped open the door, locked it and sat behind it._

_I then carefully unwrapped my precious gift with as much care as a new born baby. Slowly taking off the lid I could already see the little golden chain. Glistening from the light of the bathroom, attached to my lovely chain was the most extremely beautiful golden cross about the size if my little pinky. The cross had engraved vines going through it with red and white diamond on either side. It was gorgeous. I admired my treasure with delight. I turned the cross around to see the most fine-looking tiny inscription of my name written on the back._

_Exactly who gave me this gift? I was surly not going to return it but who gave it to Ms. Thompson to give to me. Surely knowing Ms. Thompson, I'm sure that she wouldn't have given it to me, so why did she?_

_Knock-knock-knock_

"_Who's in there, I have to pee."_

_I jumped up quickly and unlocked the door putting the necklace behind my back._

_Whitney one of the older kids who took pride in tormenting me looked at me with a disgusted look n her face._

"_Hey stupid, get out of my way, just standing there didn't I say that I had to pe-"_

_She looked down to the floor at my little black box._

_I squeezed my necklace tighter in my hand._

"_What's that?"_

_She looked at me as I backed into the wall._

"_What are you hiding stupid?"_

_I tried to run out pass her, but she grabbed my hair as I winced back in pain. She ripped open my fist with her big barbaric hands._

_She snatched my precious cross out of my hands and pushed me to the floor._

"_Who'd ya steal this from you little fool?"_

"_I didn't steal it from anyone, its mine."_

_I jumped up trying to snatch it from her big greasy hands, but as I jumped up she slapped me so hard that my left ear rung. I landed on my back and looked at her with tears in my eyes._

"_What are you crying for? Get out of my face before I-"_

_She didn't have to say anything else, I got up and ran to my bed and cried until I went to sleep._

_Who_ called Mr. Roger when Aunt Margaret died and what could she need birth certificates and passport that don't need to be mentioned for?

When I got out of the tub the clock over my bed read 2pm.

I went to the kitchen to make me a sandwich, as I walked in on the counter was more juices and canned goods.

This would have made me run a couple of days ago, but now I just pushed it aside and made my sandwich.

I said out loud to myself, "I have come to the conclusion, that I am truly crazy."

Yes, I was still afraid. I there are many different questions going through my head like, where is the food coming from, how did all the curtains close, and _who_ was that man from last night and did he carry me to my room?

I was not going to open all the curtains again in the house, but I want to go back to the other house by the courtyard.

When I got to the house, I walked the halls. All the curtains were drawn and doors were closed.

Where was that room with the double doors?

I went up and down staircases, went through living rooms and luxurious dining halls.

I had somehow found my way into a library. It wasn't like the many other libraries that I had pass through. This one seemed as if it was personal. It was a lot smaller than the other ones also it had the most gigantic of all the other pictures that I had stumbled upon of my aunt. When I first saw the picture I was amazed because it was just as beautiful as the picture in the living room what startled me was the fact that this picture seemed as if it was painted way before my the last. Way, way before, maybe even in the 16 or _1500's_. I stared at the picture for what seemed to be forever.

I look to a little desk sitting under the painting. I was curious so I sat at the desk. I opened up the first drawer and found nothing. I opened up all of the drawers and still found nothing. That kind of killed my curiosity.

I was getting up when my knee hit under the desk what felt like a handle. So I reached my hand under the desk a pulled. A secret drawer.

Inside the drawer were stacks of picture. I looked through all the picture.

How, no _why_ were all these picture of me in this drawer, and who took them?

The pictures ranged from me as a young toddler to what looked like just before my birthday last year?

They all seemed to be taken at the orphanage, but I was never looking at the camera, but someone took all of these secret shots of me. My heart started to race a little. This is totally weird.

I put all the pictures back in the drawer and closed it.

I laid back in the chair and looked at the ceiling.

This has to be my aunt's room. She must have taken these pictures.

Why if she could take these pictures, just _WHY_ couldn't she take me with her. She could have just picked me up and took me away.

"Why couldn't she just have taken me with her?"

The door of the library closed. Behind the door stood the man from last night.

"Then how could she have protected you here in Paradise."

I didn't run and my heart didn't stop. I think the reason I really came back into this house was to find him.

Then man looked at me and smiles crookedly.

"Well, I see that you're still breathing this time Taylor."

I wanted to say something, but what?

"Oh yeah, that thing with the curtains, let's not do that again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_So cold…_

_I feel hands around my neck. Cold hands._

_I open my eyes and threw my hands around my neck. There was no one in the room walking, all the other children we're asleep._

_What's this?_

_I moved my hands around my neck, it felt like a chain?_

_I gasped then reached behind my neck for the hook of the chain. I hopped out of bed towards the window to the moonlight._

_How? When? Why is my cross around my neck? Didn't Whitney take it from me? _

_Without another thought I ran back to my bed and got under the covers protecting my cross with my dear life. Whitney will never touch or see my precious cross again in her life!_

"_Jamie, Jamie, come quick somethings happened to Whitney!"_

_I turned around to see I little boy with brown hair peeking through the door calling some kids. Some of the kids got up and went out the door. I could see pass the boy that other children were behind him rushing to see what was happening._

_I jumped out of my bed and hooked the cross around my neck and hid it under my shirt. I shuffled out of the door following the other kids._

_I ran until I was behind a group of children. _

_I heard loud crying from Whitney's room and then Ms. Thompson pushed her way through the crowd to the room._

_She entered the room and closed the door behind her._

_Kids that share the room with Whitney were also in the hall not really knowing what happened either but just to call for Ms. Thompson._

_When she opened the door she was guiding Whitney through. Whitney was screaming at the top of her lungs and sheets were wrapped around her. Ms. Thompson yelled at the kids and told them to go back to bed at once or else. Many of the kids ran back to their rooms while others looked out the doors._

_I didn't run back, but walked backwards to my room still looking at Whitney screaming._

_As I backed away Ms. Thompson looked back at me with the most horrified yet disgusted look on her face._

_She looked at me as if it were my fault?_

_I ran back into the room and passed all the now rowdy kids._

"_Did you see, did you see, I saw blood"_

"_I heard she broke her arm."_

"_I saw her holding her neck."_

_As I made my way hearing the young kids and their stories, I wondered what she was doing to end up in that state and how did my cross return around my neck._

"_Taylor, what's that red stuff on your cheek?"_

_I turned to face my 5 year old bed mate._

"_Its lipstick, looks like someone kissed your cheek. I can see the lip prints."_

_I wiped my cheek and looked at my hand._

_Sure enough there was what looked to be lipstick. Bright red lipstick._

"_I don't know how this got on me."_

_She shrugged her little shoulders with my and we laid back in the bed._

_It had quieted down and most of the kids were back in dreamland._

_I sat there clutching my cross the whole night knowing that now I would be safe._

_I don't know what happened to Whitney, but I never saw from her again._

Even though there wasn't any fear in me, I couldn't bring myself to talk to the stranger just yet.

He looked at me very curiously, and stepped a little closer.

He was taller than I thought from the last time I saw him, and even more good-looking.

"Excuse me if I might have frightened you a little our last meeting, but you see…we would have had to make our acquaintances sooner or later."

I still couldn't talk but I listened.

The gentleman came even closer and bowed in the most elegant way.

"Madame, may I introduce myself if I please."

He looked up at me as if waiting for approval and smirked.

"My name is Ryan Duval. A loyal servant and friend of the late Margaret Rozette till this very day."

"Are you the one that called?"

Stupid, why would I blurt something like that out to a stranger who has just intruded in my house.

Ryan rolled his eye.

"If you mean did I make the call to that weasel Rogers, why yes I was the one who informed him of the tragedy."

_Weasel_? Who was this man who seems to have it out for Mr. Rogers?

"I know this is a little sudden, but we wanted to let you get settled in the house a little firs-"

"WE!"

I was at my feet now looking around.

He seemed a little at loss for words.

"Let me explain first…"

I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"We actually live here."

"Live here like in the town, neighborhood, _the woods_."

"No, what I'm trying to say is that we live here in Paradise."

"Paradise? What do you mean Paradise?"

Ryan looked at me and did his handsome smirk while opening his arms wide.

"Why, this Taylor is PARADISE."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm still lost here?"

"Did you not see as you came up the hill a big sign that read PARADISE?"

Now that I think about it…no I didn't see a sign.

"Damn, that bastard Rogers."

"What?"

"Well I guess Nick did have a good talk with him the other day then. I bet he has been waiting for this to come, him and his entire family. Once Margaret is gone, they would claim the property."

"Are you saying that Rogers is going to take the property?"

"Why of course not because now it is all yours. I just guess that we couldn't save the sign from him. He probably already had plans. Good thing Nicks the one with the _strong_ conversation skills."

Ryan chuckled a little at his own joke.

Wait a minute…

"Who's this Nick?

"Oh, excuse my manners. Nicolae is another servant. He's around here somewhere. You will meet him soon. A little mild tempered, but very trustworthy and loved your aunt dearly."

"Wait a minute, who else lives here also?"

"No one else that I know of madam."

"Please don't call me madam; you look like you are 25."

"I am 28."

"Still very young, but- wait, hold up, this is still moving too fast. You live here in this house?"

"Yes, we were invited to live here for eternity no matter what by your Aunt Margaret., but I can understand if it seems as if we are intruding-"

"No, I really couldn't do that."

"Ah yes, just as your aunt, the kindest heart, to even a stranger."

"I'm sorry… I really don't much about her."

"Why of course you don't, I guess the last time she held you was when you were a toddler. That was probably the last time I also saw you love."

"You mean you met _me_ when I was a baby?"

"Why yes, you were a beautiful child, always running off into places. We should have tied a leash to you…"

Ryan's voice quieted down some, then he rolled his eyes.

"but that probably would have offended someone."

This was too much. I had this whole other life out in the woods of Washington, in a mansion. How in the hell did I end up in an orphanage in Michigan?

"I think I'm starting to get a little dizzy"

I didn't even see when Ryan moved next to me, but he pulled the chair out so that I could sit down.

"Did you eat anything, I haven't been to the main house since you pulled that little curtain trick, but Nick should have stocked the fridge up with whatever you would need, Lord knows I don't have a clue."

"Wait that was you how did the little kitchen tricks?"

"Huh? I just got you the peanut butter and bread, I thought that would be enough or you, but Nick nearly cut my head off when he saw what I bought, he said that he would be in charge of you kitchen from now on. So thank him when you see him."

"Where is this 'Nick'?"

"When the sun goes down usually he's nowhere to be found until the break of dawn. I hope that he watered the flowers like I told him before he left…"

Ryan rolled his eyes

"teenagers."

"Teenagers? How old is Nick?"

"About your age, no wait older, he's 18"

18, so I was suppose to share this house with an attractive 28 year old man and an angry 18 year old boy?

"He never listens to anything I say really, but your aunt took such pride in her moonlight garden. I should go check."

Ryan stared at me looking broken hearted now.

"Well I guess _we_ should try to keep them looking their best for her now shouldn't we love."

He looked at me smiling so tenderly I felt as if I had known him…well forever.

Ryan and I walked to the garden.

"Wait, Ryan, isn't it only January; wouldn't the garden be dead in this season?"

Ryan laughed.

"Do you think that you aunt would stand for that."

He seemed to dance up to two double doors and opened them wide.

It was… stunning.

"This young Taylor is Margaret Rozette's world famous, Moonlight Garden."

Roses, tulips, every flower you could think of formed an endless sea of beauty. The moon sat perfectly at the end of the sea like the sun at sunset. A lost wonderland.

"Breathtaking isn't it."

Ryan said to me but I was half listening to anything he was saying anymore because I wanted to see more of this magnificent garden.

I ran towards something that caught my eye.

"Is that a waterfall?"

"Taylor, don't run off like that it's dangerous."

"Yeah right, like a few flowers are going to kill me."

I ran to the little waterfall and stood on the wet rocks. This was too awesome too beautiful. I started to move from one rock to the other when it started to get a little more slippery.

I started to loose my balance.

With my head rushing for the rocks, I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the pain.

_Huh_?

I opened my eye and looked down, my head seemed to be floating about 5 centimeters from the hard rocks.

"I'm still alive?"

"You DUMB GIRL! How stupid can you be?"

Wow, I understand that Ryan was worried about me, but he doesn't have to get so aggressive!

"You're still the same, always finding trouble!"

I turned my head around toward the doors and saw Ryan with an amused smile on his face.

If Ryan is at the doors…who just saved me?

I tilted my head up.

"Well what are you looking for, get off the rocks airhead."

"Nick, manners please."

_NICK!_

"That's not anyway to talk to Taylor!"

Wait a minute, this boy is _Nick_? No way, this boy is…is…so good looking!

I looked at the position I was in and how Nick was holding my and quickly straightened up.

As my feet touched back on the rocks, I quickly slipped again, this time taking Nick with me landing in the freezing pond.


End file.
